


She's Quite The Charmer (Tamaki Kotatsu Route)

by MAVBunny



Series: One wish, can make all the difference [2]
Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Brigade of Flames
Genre: Adorable, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angels, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cute, Cutesy, Demons, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fangirls, Fanservice, Female Homosexuality, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jokes, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Shoujo-ai, Video & Computer Games, Wet Dream, Wine, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: So sue her, she seemed to have a thing for girls wearing their hair in pigtails, not to mention that girl was the foreign exchange student who surprisingly spoke very fluent English. She wouldn't say she was in love, but that would be a lie....





	1. What's a girl to do... Part 1 of story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next route, the Tamaki route, not to be confused with Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club.

It honestly baffled her on why she was dreaming of that new girl again, it was always the same, her warm, soft arms wrapped around Majinko's waist, one hand rubbing her belly, another caressing her thigh, all the while her sinfully soft lips pressed against her neck, getting ready to taste her, it would then progress down south, and before she could watch her dream self get farther, her phone's alarm clock setting would start playing the lovely (not really) sound of obnoxious beeping. She scrambled out of bed to turn off the alarm, the clock on her phone read: 6:34 AM, she had three new text messages:

[Maka: You awake yet? We're supposed to take Tamaki on a shopping trip for new bras and panties. who knows? Maybe she might confess? ;-) ] 

[Tsugumi: I don't mean to rush you, but you did promise to help welcome Tamaki to the university, she's getting really nervous, so please hurry! : - O ] 

Then... There was the text message from the new girl. She nearly choked on her cheerios!

[Tamaki: Hi! >w<] 

She swore to god that the odds were in her favor now, the girl she liked just texted her, then again, god might just be punishing her, considering the fact Majinko was part demon, and part angel. Her own life was out to get her, and it was gonna get her good! She texted all three girls back, shoveled spoonful after spoonful of cereal into her mouth and with that, she ran for her shower.

 

CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. When all else fails, Disney movies and wine are always the answer. Part 2 of story, Part 1 of second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to going shopping with your two best friends and the girl you like, trying on bras and panties is the perfect way to impress your crush...What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really going to regret this, but I really like Tamaki as a character, so...Hope you guys enjoy!

What was this world coming to when you were having the most awkward lady boner at the moment? Considering the fact that Majinko's crush was in the dressing room with her, trying on the most risqué pieces of undergarments (If you'd even call them that), asking her how she looked, to which Majinko choked out a "Looks good.", desperately trying not to drool or blush, or grin like an idiot. Or...Worst of all, show off her demon form! It was tough to be a demon with *ahem*.... a need to relieve herself....She wasn't exactly sure whether Tamaki was actually trying to seduce her, or was there no raunchy intentions what so ever? Majinko was unsure on that, also she needed a break from all this, extremely intriguing, lingerie show and tell, she really needed to get a grip and grow up, she wasn't some horny teenage girl, she was a twenty two year old college student with lots of maturity, she wasn't going to----Dear Mother Mary! Did her crush just wink at her, did she literally just do that? Maka must've told her, that jerk! Now what was she going to do when she would attempt to confess her love? She couldn't say, "Hey I just had a wet dream about you, and I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" That would be wrong! She was lost in thought until she heard Tamaki ask, "Majinko? Are you okay? You look like you need some rest. I think I'll just purchase these and all of us can go home and watch some movies or something." She was relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm a little rusty from not writing in a while. Also, I apologize if Tamaki is out of character, I haven't read Fire Brigade of Flames, yet.


	3. When all else fails, Disney movies and wine are always the answer. Part 3 of story, Part 2 of second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I was gone for a while, I got depressed, and I wasn't exactly happy with how this story was turning out, however, I'm gonna finish what I've started no matter what. Thanks for the 80+ hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think people would read this story. Thanks.

" And so he said he would go out with me, oh my god, I'm so fucking happy!" Maka said. Majinko rolled her eyes. She knew she was talking about her college lab partner, Soul, who used to be the most popular guy in highschool, now he's just the cutest guy on campus. It seemed so easy to find love, especially if you were *those* two. Majinko could tell that Tamaki looked uninterested in the conversation topic as well. Her mind drifted to Tamaki, she was such a lovely woman, her soft raven hair, how it glowed in the moonlight right now, her lovely brown eyes, a sweet caramel brown that you could be mesmerized by for hours, her, *ahem*, well endowed ches---"Wait just a goddamned minute, don't you dare think like that! She doesn't even like you." Majinko thought to herself. They finally made it back to Maka's dorm room, her roommate always slept in their boyfriend's dorm room with him. She didn't even notice the evil smiles Tsugumi and Maka exchanged with one another. This was going to be an interesting night. "Whoo, I'm parched, howzabout I break out the giggle water, and we watch some Disney movies?" Maka said, holding the disc for the movie Lady and the Tramp. "Sure, but only a little wine for me, I get sick from it real easy." Tsugumi chirped. Majinko raised an eyebrow, what in the hell were these two planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in chapter four.


	4. When all else fails, Disney movies and wine are always the answer. Part 4 of story, Part 3 of second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of time skips, not sure if the story will be finished soon, but maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to restart my computer so some dumb updates could be installed, but here it is, as promised, the fourth chapter, will this be the last chapter? I dunno, I'm still thinking about it. Also,  
> WARNING, some half explicit suggestive themes are coming in this chapter, You've been warned!

TIME SKIP TO 11:59 PM. Warning, some suggestive themes ahead, read at your own risk!  
"Oops, sorry, I may have gotten a little wine on you, Jink. *hic*, why don't you change into one of Tamaki's outfits?" Maka said cheekily. She was totally lying, she had spilled wine on her on purpose, and from what Majinko could tell, Maka wasn't really drunk (She had a surprisingly higher tolerance for alcohol than her father.). Majinko growled as she rummaged through The pile of clothes Tamaki packed, finally pulling out an oversized grey nightgown that read, "Wake me when it's coffee time!", in pink cursive writing. "An old roommate gave it to me, you can have it if you want." Tamaki said, giving Majinko a reassuring smile. 

Time skip to 1:22 AM. Okay, we're gettin' closer to the good stuff!  
"And it's your turn to spin the bottle, Tsugumi, let's see who it lands on!" Maka cheered, making Majinko sweat drop, she really hoped it didn't land on her. And surely enough, it landed on her. "Okay, I dare you to spend the whole night in Maka's side of the room with Tamaki. Good luck you two!" Tsugumi said, a small hint of smugness laced her voice (She may have been quiet and innocent most of the time, but right now she was pure evil. ) Both were shoved into that side of the room, the divider closing behind them. "So, uh, what do you want to do right now?" Tamaki asked, anxiety prominent in her voice. "Anything, really." Majinko replied, only to yelp in surprise when Tamaki pulled her close to her, smashing her lips against Majinko's. She licked her lips for entrance, Majinko giving way to her tongue. When she pulled away, both stared at one another, both red in the face. "Uh...Thanks..." Majinko mumbled. "I like you, like, a lot." Tamaki said, looking down at the floor. Majinko just smiled and said, " I like you, too." Tamaki looked up and smiled back, " So, want to play some Pokémon?" Majinko shook her head, "Let's just go to bed." And with that, the two of them crawled into the bed next to them, and fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. Thanks for reading this trash. Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, this might be more than two chapters, I'm not entirely sure...What I am sure of is the first part of the story is really raunchy and I've never written stuff like that and I don't really care for writing stuff of that nature, so I'm going to do a lot of time skips during those scenes, or I'll just vaguely mention them. I'll continue this maybe tomorrow.


End file.
